Ultimate Wildmutt
Ultimate Wildmutt is the evolved form of Wildmutt. He first announced by Bandai during a toy fair. His televised debut was in Prisoner Number 775 is Missing. 'Appearance' Ultimate Wildmutt is significantly larger and more muscular than Wildmutt. His fur has turned into a maroon-red color. He has small, fin-like growths on his shoulders and his chin is much larger. Furthermore, this version of Wildmutt's quills are gone, and have been replaced by 4 huge gray spikes running down his back. He now has a small tail with a gray spike on the tip of it. His teeth are now slightly larger. His claws are now gray. Unlike original Wildmutt, Ultimate Wildmutt gains the ability to talk, which is the result of its evolution. He also has black outlines over his lips, like Wildmutt from the original series. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Wildmutt retains all of his abilities from his original form, including seeing without eyes and animal strength. He has gained a long controllable tail with a scorpion style stinger at the edge; its function aside from stabbing is unknown. He is stronger than Wildmutt, with longer claws and he could hold down the prisoner while his regular form couldn't. Ultimate Wildmutt is also much larger than the original Wildmutt; this advantage gives the him the ability to tackle things easier. 'Appearances' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (first appearance) 'Trivia' *The roar of Ultimate Wildmutt is similar to Lucubra. *The voice of Ultimate Wildmutt is similar to that of Ultimate Humungousaur. * Ultimate Wildmutt is the first from Ben's 10 original aliens to appear in its ultimate form and also the second alien that evolved from an alien in the original series (the first being Ultimate Cannonbolt) *It was shown at the 2011 Toy Fair that he can talk, while his original form can't; this is due to it being an evolved form of Vulpimancer/Wildmutt. *His appearance is similar to a Fel Hound from World of Warcraft. *One of the big differences between Wildmutt and Ultimate Wildmutt is that Ultimate Wildmutt has a long red tail with a stinger. *His body structure is similar to Wildmutt mixed with a lion. *Ultimate Wildmutt is one alien form of Ben's, who is not on the Ultimate Alien intro; the others are New Alien and ChamAlien, although this is obviously due to their existence being revealed after the release of the series. It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the intro will not be changed to add in new aliens. *He's more aggressive than his original self, like when he says to Gwen "You can clean up what's left of him (Prisoner 775)." *Ultimate Wildmutt is similar to and older form of a Vulpimancer . *He appears to have gain an spike at the end of his tail because he evolved *He also has a "mohawk" made with his tail material. Gallery Pic4.jpg|Ultimate Wildmutt toy File:IMG_0509.PNG ultimate wildmutt.png|Ultimate Wildmutt first appearance turk_ultimatewildmutt1.jpg turk_ultimatewildmutt2.jpg|Ultimate Wildmutt biting Prisoner 775 Uwm.jpg Ultimatewildmut-1-.jpg Ulwild1.jpg Turk ultimatewildmutt3.jpg ultimate wildmutt4.jpg ultimate wildmutt6.png P.jpg W.jpg Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Strength Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Animal-Like Aliens